Large rubber membranes are commonly used for covering a roof such as a flat roof. The membrane may be laid over the surface of the roof and secured in place by adhesive or mechanical fastening means. An example of a suitable fastening means for securing the membrane in place is described in the Lane U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,758, issued Oct. 1, 1985.
Prior art mechanisms have also been provided for securing the edges of a rubber roof membrane in place to the edges of the roof. One apparatus for securing a membrane in place is described in the Butzen U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,850, issued Dec. 13, 1983.
In some applications the rubber membrane may be subjected to large wind forces causing the rubber membrane to tend to pull away from the surface of the roof, and in these applications, it is necessary to provide a means for rigidly securing the edge of the rubber membrane in place to prevent the edge of the membrane from pulling away from the edge of the roof.
In some applications the edges of the rubber membrane may be held down by placing cast paver blocks on the membrane at the edges of the roof. The paver blocks generally comprise cast square concrete blocks, approximately 11/2 to 2 inches thick and 2 feet on a side. The paver blocks are placed on the membrane in edge to edge relation and cover at least that portion of the membrane adjacent the edge of the roof. While the paver blocks are relatively heavy, in some applications the wind forces against the building may tend to lift the edges of the paver blocks more closely adjacent the edge of the roof. This may result in damage to the paver blocks, and movement of the paver blocks on the membrane can cause the peripheral edges of the paver blocks, or sharp edges created by fracture of the blocks, to cut or abrade the rubber membrane.
Attention is also directed to the Wolma U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,158, issued Apr. 11, 1978; the Berg U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,976, issued Mar. 18, 1969; the Gobel U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,658, issued May 20, 1969; and the Gobel U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,470, issued Apr. 21, 1970.
Attention is also directed to the Fischer, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,269, issued Aug. 1, 1972; the Monroe U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,302, issued June 11, 1974; the Simpson, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,495 issued Oct. 8, 1968; the Patry U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,372, issued July 26, 1977; and the Hellebrand U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,515, issued June 25, 1968.